If It Means a Lot To You
by JessicaWritesEclare
Summary: If you can wait until I get home


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Degrassi. If I did, Imogen would be dead. ;) The lyrics are ADTR's from If It Means a Lot To You.

**Title**: If It Means a Lot To You

**Summary**: If you can wait until I get home…

**A/N**: I really like writing song fics xD This one took me a while to perfect x3 It's kinda short, but it's pretty awesome ;) If It Means a Lot To You – A Day To Remember :D I had to write this because this is like my favorite song at the moment ;) This is kinda what I think the song is about XD Rambling, sorry. Here it is :D

.

.

.

_Hey darling_

I laid on my bed with my arms wrapped around Jake's neck while he kisses my neck, sucking on it. He was tearing moans from my throat as he rocked his hips against mine, creating lots of friction. I wrapped his hair around my fingers as our jeans rubbed together. _He_ was always in the back of my mind, but the guilt had passed a few weeks after Jake and I started fooling around.

_I hope you're good tonight_

"Have you heard from Eli?" Jake asked against my neck. I sighed and shook my head. "Do you think he's okay?" He asked quietly, pulling away and looking me in the eyes. A tear silently slid down my cheek and I shrugged.

_I know you don't feel right when I'm leaving_

"Eli's been away for over a year, Jake. He hasn't written back in a month. Maybe he's in the hospital. Maybe something bad happened. It doesn't matter though because I'm falling in love with _you_, Jake. Eli left me," I said. Jake shrugged and leaned down to kiss me softly. "Clare, he left you to go into the army. He didn't break up with you," Jake said, looking at the ground. "My life isn't just going to stop because he's gone," I said, kissing Jake. "Plus, Eli's not going to find out," I added.

_I want it, but I don't need it_

"I love you, Jake," I said as he pushed into me, filling me. We both moaned in unison at the feeling. "I love you, Clare," Jake moaned, thrusting in and out of me.

_Tell me something sweet to get me by_

I clutched the sheets and arched my back off the bed, moaning loudly as I came. Jake was right behind me, chanting my name as he dispensed inside me. He fell next to me on the bed and I rested my head on his bare, toned chest.

My little secret…

.

.

.

I smiled up at the house – my house – that I hadn't seen in over a year. I opened the front door and the smell of Clare Edwards hit me, intoxicating me. I fell in love with her all over again. I called out her name with no answer. I bounded up the stairs eagerly. I opened the bedroom door and my heart broke.

_Is this really happening?_

"Clare? Jake? What the _fuck_?" I screamed, in shock. Clare jumped out of bed wearing only a tee shirt. She hugged me with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Eli? You're home," She said, happily. "And you're fucking Jake?" I asked.

_I swear I'll never be happy again_

"I-it-it meant n-nothing, Eli," Clare said, running her hands through her hair. "You've been sleeping with him ever since I left, haven't you?" I asked. Clare bowed her head and I had my answer. "I'm sorry, Eli," Jake said. "Fuck _you_. Both of you. I'm never talking to either of you. Ever again," I said, turning towards the door. "Wait," Clare stopped me.

_Don't you dare say we can just be friends_

"I love you," Clare whispered. I scoffed and grabbed the doorknob. I pulled the chain of my neck, her purity ring dangling from it. I handed it to her and she grabbed it with shaky hands. Before leaving I turned around, saying, "I hope he was worth it" and slamming the door behind me.

_I'm not some boy that you can sway_

The cold air swept over my bare scalp and sent a shiver down my spine. "Eli, please listen to me," Clare called after me. "Enlighten me," I said, turning around and crossing my arms over my chest.

_We knew it'd happen eventually_

"When you left me… I-I was scared. I was scared I was going to lose you. I was scared to be without you. I was scared of being alone," A tear escaped Clare's eyes and she quickly wiped it away. "I-I-I was lost. I didn't know what to do without you. I had no idea what I was doing. It was a _huge_ mistake because seeing you now makes me realize how fucked up I've been acting. I love you, Eli," Clare finished. I sighed, shaking my head. "Clare, I was scared too, but I never even _looked_ at another girl. You were _all_ I was thinking of. The only thing I had to look forward to were the letters and the phone calls. When they told me I could go home for a week, I was ecstatic. I was able to see you. I can't even _believe_ what you did. Everything was about you. You threw it all away. You cheated on me. You had sex with my _best friend_. I'm done," I said, backing away and leaving her standing in the middle of the road, watching her soldier leave once again. This time, though, it was forever.

_If you can wait until I get home_

_Then I swear to you that we can make this last_

_If you can wait until I get home_

_Then I swear come tomorrow this will all be in our past_

_Well it might be for the best…_

.

.

.

That was slightly depressing xD Lol

I took the time to write this, please take two seconds to review it? Please. :)

Thanks for reading :)


End file.
